Trouble Maker?
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Dia tidak benci pada gadis kecil itu. Dia hanya kesal. Awalnya, Sasuke kira Sakura akan menjadi trouble maker-nya seharian ini. Tapi, ternyata gadis kecil itulah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya di hari lahirnya hari ini/OS/AU/Special For Sasuke's birthday/RnR?


Sasuke memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada rambut raven mencuatnya. Dia pun menyemprotkan parfum pada pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Setelah dirasa cukup akan penampilannya, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya. Indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh yang berasal dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Sasuke yang secara kebetulan melintasi ruangan itu tiba-tiba harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika ibunya memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memutar haluan jalannya, kemudian menghampiri ibunya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama nyonya Haruno Mebuki beserta anaknya, Haruno Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong, Haruno Mebuki adalah teman baik ibunya. Tak jarang bibi bersurai pirang itu bersama anaknya yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu main kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan, sebaliknya. Tak jarang pula ibunya mengunjungi rumah keluarga Haruno sekedar hanya untuk ber _gossip_ semata.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura—anak bibi Mebuki, adalah seorang bocah perempuan manis berumur tujuh tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda.

Sasuke pun membalas panggilan ibunya "Ada apa, _Okaa- san_?" tanyanya sambil menyalami Mebuki dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Oh, ya, Sasuke cukup akrab dengan bocah _pink_ itu.

" _Okaa_ \- _san_ dan bibi Mebuki akan pergi belanja." Oh, tidak. Sasuke merasakan hawa-hawa mengkhawatirkan yang telah ibunya buat padanya. "Di _mall_ sedang ada diskon besar-besaran. Jadi, kau jaga Sakura- _chan_ sampai kami pulang ya?" Kan, benar! Tepat sesuai dugaannya! Rencana indahnya pada hari ini akan gagal total.

Sasuke langsung menolak permintaan ibunya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah ditelinganya "T-tapi _Okaa- san,_ aku—" ucapan Sasuke langsung terhenti ketika dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ibunya dan bibi Mebuki langsung berdiri.

Uchiha Mikoto memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengartikan senyuman yang diberikan ibunya pada dirinya pun adalah bahwa ibunya sedang tidak ingin mendengar penolakan terlontar dari mulutnya sekarang.

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan bergidik ngeri kala melihat senyuman mengancam milik ibunya itu. Pilihan yang dapat ia pilih sekarang pun hanyalah mematuhi permintaan ibunya dengan pasrah.

"Tolong jaga Sakura- _chan_ ya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami pergi dulu ya," kata ibu dari Sasuke itu langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh Mebuki.

 **Blam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trouble Maker? (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn(s) : OOC, AU, OneShoot, chibi!Sakura.**

 **Special for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menekuk dahinya dalam-dalam. Matanya sedari tadi melirik dengan sinis kearah sosok merah jambu yang memancarkan aura bahagia yang berkebalikan dengan aura yang sedang dipancarkannya sekarang.

Tidak, tidak. Dia bukannya benci pada bocah itu. Tapi, bocah ini muncul diwaktu yang sangat tidak pas. Perlu Sasuke ulangi sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan, **Sangat tidak pas**.

Hari ini, tanggal 23 July adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Harusnya hari ini dia menikmati angin musim panas yang sedang bertiupan diluar rumahnya sekarang bersama teman-temannya. Dia sudah ada rencana akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi, rencana itu gagal seketika dikarenakan dia harus menuruti permintaan(perintah) laknat dari ibunya.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak benci pada bocah berumur tujuh tahun bernama Haruno Sakura yang sedang menonton acara televisi yang dikhusukan untuk bocah seperti Sakura.

Sasuke hanya kesal karena dia harus menjaga bocah kecil yang manis ini diwaktu yang tidak pas. Salahkan ibunya yang mengajak ibu Sakura—yaitu, nyonya Haruno Mebuki—untuk belanja gila-gilaan dikarenakan sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di _mall_.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas nya pelan, dia meraih ponselnya. Lalu mengetikkan kata-kata diponsel itu.

' _Hari ini tidak jadi, aku disuruh ibuku menjaga teman anaknya.'_

Pesan singkat itu langsung dikirimkan Sasuke kepada kontak yang bernama _Uzumaki Naruto_. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sasuke berdering dengan kencang.

"Ya?" sapa Sasuke dengan nada malas. Dia mendengar kegaduhan dari seberang telpon.

" _Kenapa bisa begitu, Teme?"_ suara cempreng Naruto terdengar.

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan "Ibuku sedang belanja gila-gilaan bersama temannya, jadi aku disuruh menjaga anak teman ibuku itu."

Terdengar sorakan kecewa dipihak Naruto " _Sayang sekali, ya. Ya, sudah kita ganti lain hari saja ya?"_

"Terserah."

Sasuke menutup telpon itu. Fokusnya kembali ke televisi didepannya. Dia pun merebahkan diri disofa, lalu memiringkan badannya, kemudian menyangga kepalanya. Kepala _pink_ itu masih terlihat antusias dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

Wajah Sasuke melemas ketika melihat Sakura kecil itu tertawa. Dia paling suka dengan tawa bocah bulat yang dihiasi dengan sepasang manik emerald yang jernih dan dibingkai dengan surai merah muda yang membuatnya tampak manis.

Oke, dia sekarang menyesal karena tadi sempat kesal dengan bocah manis itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak benci dengan Sakura. Remaja lelaki itu sebenarnya sangat menyukai Sakura. Sasuke pun pernah berpikir, andai Sakura seumuran dengannya, pasti dia akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sasuke- _oniisan_ ," panggil bocah yang sedari tadi Sasuke perhatikan.

Remaja berambut mencuat itu langsung tersentak "Ada apa, Sakura?" jawabnya.

"Dari tadi Sakura dengar Sasuke- _oniisan_ menggerutu terus, apa Sakura ada salah sama Sasuke- _oniisan_?" tanya bocah bermarga Haruno itu sambil mendekati Sasuke yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas sofa.

"Tidak, Sakura."

Anak kecil itu terdiam sejenak. "Ayo main, Sasuke- _oniisan_ ," ajak Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa Sasuke tolak. Sebenarnya, ajakan Sakura tadi agak ambigu—tapi, lupakan.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa Sasuke lemah pada anak kecil ini? Mau tidak mau dia pun menerima ajakan Sakura. "Kau mau bermain apa?" ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Petak umpet!" jawab bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terkikik ketika mendengar Sasuke menyerukan namanya. _Sasuke- oniisan pasti kebingungan_. Pikirnya begitu. Kini gadis kecil itu tengah bersembunyi didalam kamar Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu sudah terlalu sering masuk kesini, tiap dia berkunjung bersama ibunya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, pasti dia tak lupa memasuki kamar si Uchiha bungsu.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Sakura teralihkan pada kalender yang berada diatas meja belajar Sasuke. Yang membuatnya tertarik akan kalender itu adalah angka 23 pada bulan July yang dilingkari dengan pena merah. Dan disisi kosong angka 23 itu ada gambar kue dengan tulisan nama Sasuke disebelahnya.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. Tadi pagi, saat dia bertanya pada ibunya—ibunya bilang kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 23. Berarti, Sasuke- _oniisan_ nya berulang tahun hari ini?

Setahu Sakura, ulang tahun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup. Dimana kau dikelilingi banyak kado dan balon, memakai baju yang bagus pada hari itu, dan pastinya ada kue yang dihiasi dengan lilin. Pokoknya, itu suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini biasa saja untuk Sasuke- _oniisan_ nya? Berarti tugas Sakura hari ini adalah membuat hari ulang tahun Sasuke- _oniisannya_ spesial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik obsidian Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap. Astaga, tidak. Apa dia tertidur? Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Dimana Sakura? Jam berapa ini? Beribu pertanyaan langsung menyerbu otaknya ketika dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas sofa.

Oh, ini pasti akibat dia begadang semalam.

Seingatnya, dia tadi sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Sakura. Tapi, dia merasakan kantuk yang sangat hebat ketika dia tak kunjung menemukan bocah bersurai merah muda itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri sebentar di sofa. Dia tidak menyangka akan tertidur.

Sasuke melirik jam yang tertempel didinding. Ternyata dia tertidur selama satu jam. Yang menjadi tanda tanya besar adalah dimana Sakura sekarang?

Dia beranjak bangkit dari sofa. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Mungkinkah sekarang Sakura sedang berada didalam kamarnya? Mengingat gadis kecil itu sering sekali memasuki kamarnya jika berkunjung kesini.

Tangan remaja laki-laki itu mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya. "Sakura?" Dia memanggil-manggil nama gadis kecil itu seperti saat mereka sedang bermain petak umpet tadi. Namun, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dia melirik krayon yang bertebaran dilantai kamarnya. Berarti Sakura tadi sempat berada disini.

Sasuke pun berpindah tempat ke teras disamping rumahnya. Dia menggeser _shoji_. Benar saja, objek yang menjadi pencariannya sekarang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

Dia pun memanggil bocah itu "Sakura—"

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. " _Onii- san_ , ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" teriak Sakura dengan riang.

Tapi perhatian Sasuke langsung teralihkan pada bunyi bel yang sedang berbunyi. Dia pun meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke pintu depan. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu pun mengekori Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" teriak teman-teman remaja lelaki itu ketika pintu rumah Sasuke telah dibuka oleh penghuninya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia tak menyangka ternyata teman-temannya akan datang langsung kerumahnya. Remaja laki-laki yang telah berubah usianya menjadi lima belas tahun hari ini mempersilakan teman-temannya untuk masuk.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Sasuke asik sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Padahal tadi dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. _Onii- san_ nya lebih memilih teman-temannya dari pada dia.

Sasuke pun heran akan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Seingatnya, gadis kecil bernama Haruno Sakura itu adalah anak yang sangat ramah. Tapi, kenapa saat teman-temannya datang gadis itu sedari tadi melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah?

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan Sakura untuk sejenak dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan teman-temannya. Ada Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai.

"Jadi ini, bocah yang sering kau ceritakan itu, _Teme?"_ tanya salah satu sahabatnya—Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura makin melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Dia manis sekali, Sasuke," ucap Hinata gemas dengan Sakura.

Sasuke langsung memasang mode _Tsundere_ "Apa yang kau katakan, _Dobe_?!" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang masih memasang tampang kesal. Uh, sepertinya gadis kecil itu sedang sangat kesal sekali. Sasuke menjadi wanti-wanti.

Percakapan Sasuke dan teman-temannya berlangsung sekitar satu jam lebih. Setelah acara pemberian kado dan pemotongan kue berakhir, teman-teman Sasuke langsung pulang. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cerah.

" _Ne_ , _Onii- san_ ..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba perhatian Sasuke teralihkan lagi. Sakura kembali memasang tampang cemberut.

" _Aniki_!" teriak Sasuke senang ketika tahu orang yang baru saja datang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Sakura langsung tertarik ketika mendnegar Sasuke berteriak seperti itu. Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke yang sedang berkuliah diluar kota. Sakura pernah sekali bertemu dengan Itachi.

Itachi langsung menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Otouto_. Ini kado untukmu," ucap Itachi sambil merogoh tas yang sedang dia bawa.

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang hari ini," aku Sasuke dengan nada senang. Tentu saja, karena kakak kesayangannya kembali disaat ia sedang berulang tahun.

Itachi hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Kebetulan dia hari ini libur, dan hari ini adik kesayangannya sedang berulang tahun. Iris jelaga Itachi langsung melirik sosok mungil yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. _Konnichiwa ..._ " sapanya ramah pada gadis cilik itu. Sakura tersenyum manis membalas sapaan Itachi. Itachi salah satu sosok yang juga dikagumi Sakura, selain baik Itachi juga ramah dan hangat padanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ini ada oleh-oleh untukmu," ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kantung yang cukup manis. Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu lagi mendapati Sakura sedang berada dirumahnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi- _niisan_ ," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Itachi balas dengan tersenyum hangat. Dia kemudian beranjak kearah tangga untuk naik kelantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke berada. "Nah, Sasuke. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke _minimart_ sebentar ya. Ngomong-ngomong, mana _Otou- san_ dan _Okaa- san_?" tanya Itachi sebelum naik ketangga.

" _Okaa- san_ sedang belanja bersama bibi Mebuki. _Otou- san_ sedang ada dinas diluar kota." Itachi mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban adiknya, kemudian dia menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat. "Oh ya, Sakura. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku tadi?" Sasuke baru tersadar. Sepertinya ini lah alasan Sakura selalu merengut dari tadi.

Kan, benar. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi cerah kembali. "Sebenarnya, tadi ada sesuatu yang sangat spesial untuk Sasuke- _oniisan_. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke- _oniisan_ sudah senang sekarang. Jadi, sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak perlu lagi menunjukkannya pada _Onii- san."_

Sasuke menjadi penasaran. "Memangnya apa itu, Sakura?"

"Sasuke- _oniisan_ benar-benar ingin melihatnya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn, tentu saja."

Sakura pun menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk diteras samping rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke disuruh menunggu sebentar. Gadis kecil bermanik emerald itu berlari kearah kamar Sasuke, kemudian keluar dengan membawa selembar kertas. Lalu Sakura berlari kearah tempat dia berjongkok sebelum Sasuke menemukannya tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _oniisan_. Sakura akan selalu menyayangi _Onii- san_!" ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga dan sebuah kertas yang telah digambari oleh gadis kecil itu. Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Sakura mengatakan itu.

Sasuke meneliti gambar yang telah Sakura buat. Digambar itu ada seorang pria yang sedang menggenakan jas dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menggenakan gaun pengantin putih. Dan kedua orang digambar itu sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Itu adalah Sasuke- _oniisan_ dan Sakura dimasa depan!" ucap gadis kecil polos itu dengan nada riang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya tadi mengakibatkan wajah Sasuke merah padam tak karuan.

Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya, kado ini adalah yang terbaik hari ini. Dia sangat bahagia mendapat sebuah rangkaian bunga sederhana dan sebuah kertas dengan gambar dirinya dan Sakura yang sepertinya—uh, sedang menikah.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, awalnya dia kira bocah itu hanya akan memberi kekesalan saja padanya hari ini. Ternyata, tidak. Gadis kecil itulah yang membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia hari ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kearah bocah itu. "Terima kasih, Sakura. _Onii- san_ juga menyayangimu," ucap remaja itu sambil mendaratkan kedua jarinya di dahi lebar bocah berumur tujuh tahun tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omake

"Sasuke—" Mikoto langsung mengecilkan suaranya kala teman baiknya langsung mengatakan 'Ssshh'.

"Lihat Sasuke- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ ," tunjuk Mebuki pada seorang anak kecil dan seorang remaja yang sedang duduk diteras yang menghadap kearah halaman kecil disamping rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto dan Mebuki langsung tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, kita akan menjadi besan," kata Mikoto dengan nada pelan.

Mebuki menyetujui perkataan teman baiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beneran the end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ini fic kedua untuk memperingati ultahnya bang Saske.**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke! (lagi)**

 **Agak susah publish gara-gara kuota modem ampir abis, mau publish pake kartu tri malah ga bisa -_-**

 **Maafkan saya jika fic ini nista, bang saske T.T #pergi**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **23 07 15**


End file.
